HORAS EXTRA
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Lo que ocurre cuando William y Grell comparten horas extra no remuneradas, tan tierno que Sebastian y sus gatos se pondrían celosos. GRELLIAM no lemon.


Mas papeleo incompleto se acumula en su escritorio, las horas pasan y no es capas de llenar ni un solo documento, la burocracia no es lo suyo, piensa en que perder el tiempo, se lima las uñas, las pinta y retoca su maquillaje, sale a dar una vuelta por los pasillos en busca de alguien para charlar, una mirada estricta lo hace volver a su encierro, William lo ha descubierto por tercera ves tratando de huir de su confinamiento laboral.

Grell yace dormido sobre su escritorio, el hombre goza del privilegio de una oficina propia aunque alejada de la de su jefe, horas extra sin paga remunerada son su ganancia por su incumplimiento laboral, no terminar con su trabajo, papeleo atrasado, almas perdidas, retirarse antes de su hora de salida y llegar tarde al trabajo, no terminar sus investigaciones y coquetear con el demonio mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

William aprieta el puente de su nariz, masajea sus sienes, siente frustración, esta rodeado por incompetentes, siempre tiene que trabajar horas extra y rara ves son remuneradas, necesita unas vacaciones a pensado en la jubilación, pero imposible dejar en manos de un extraño y probablemente inepto el trabajo de tantos años. Una foto llama su atención, la única en su escritorio, frecuentemente la fotografía yace bajo montañas de documentos, pero es su bien mas preciado dos personas, un feliz y sonriente pelirrojo y un serio gerente de mirada fría, la foto originalmente contenía a cinco personas, su equipo, pero los otros tres hombres no son importantes ellos fueron recortados de la imagen, imposible dejar a Grell, ese amanerado sanguinario y mortalmente demente segador, el mejor de todos los segadores de Londres, tan inconsciente del mundo que le rodea, su único amigo y el mejor, el moreno bebe su tercera tasa de café, necesita mantenerse despierto, la cuarta tasa, el hombre debe hacer un rápido viaje a la cafetería, se acerca la media noche y aun no es libre, camina rumbo al área de descanso y grande es su sorpresa, Grell esta platicando con un guardia de la cede, una mirada es más que suficiente para darle a entender al pelirrojo que ha sido descubierto, el menor sale corriendo graciosamente directo a su ratonera roja.

Es media noche al fin, más café es necesario, William toma su tasa y sale de su oficina, tres veces a visto a su pelirrojo escapar de su castigo, esta vez ruega porque no sea así, el gerente pasa a la oficina de su colega para inspeccionarlo, afortunadamente Grell sigue dentro, pero esta dormido, el primer instinto de William es golpearlo y gritarle, pero decide investigar antes si es que ya termino su trabajo, se acerca y le da una mirada a los documentos en el escritorio, "rojo" , los lleno con tinta roja, esos documentos no sirven a hora, Will se molesta, más horas extra le esperan.

_**-Will.-**_ sale de los labios del pelirrojo entre sueños.

El moreno suspira y se quita su saco para cubrir a su subordinado, empieza a hacer frió y esa gabardina roja nunca fue eficiente abrigando, su única función era ser linda más nunca abrigadora, al inclinarse para cobijar bien al pelirrojo William nota en uno de los documentos dos querubines regordetes besándose encerrados en un corazón con las iniciales "W&G", el gerente sonríe y toma el dibujo, dobla el papel y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

**_-También te quiero.-_** murmura el estoico hombre dando un beso en la coronilla roja, toma unos papeles más y sale de la oficina sin hacer ruido.

Grell despertó, ya era de mañana, se desconcertó mucho, ahora yacía en un sillón de cuero rojo en su oficina, _"¿en que momento se movió de lugar?_", el pelirrojo se puso de pie y camino hacia su escritorio, su gran montaña de documentos ya no estaba, cuando por fin se despabilo noto que en sus hombros estaba un saco negro grande que no le pertenecía, _"Will", _la parca aspiro la prenda, ese aroma que tanto amaba y salio de su oficina, camino feliz mente a la oficina de su jefe, al abrir la puerta se encontró con algo que jamas se imaginaria, su gerente estaba dormido sobre su escritorio, Grell se acerco a el y pudo notar su documentación terminada y llenada con tinta negra como debía de ser. Su corazón se hincho de felicidad, casi grita de alegría pero se contuvo._"Quien si no William para cuidarlo siempre."_

_**-Cariño... Will, despierta.-**_ Grell llamo dulcemente.

**_-Sutcliff.-_** William se despertó exaltado, no pretendía quedarse dormido y mucho menos que su empleado lo encontrara en tales condiciones.

**_-Te traje un poco de café amor.-_ **Grell acerco la tasa a su jefe con una sonrisa, William la tomo, de verdad le hacia falta, estaba muy cansado.

**_-Gracias Will, te amo.-_ **Grell le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salio de la oficina corriendo, no quería que su jefe lo golpeara, William se toco los labios un momento con sus dedos sin guantes y sonrió mientras un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, _"tal vez debía darle más seguido horas extra a su pelirrojo"_.


End file.
